The 2nd Biggest Intergalactic Incident of the Century
by uoduck
Summary: It's a few years after the war. Harry's working as Head Auror, when he gets called into breaking up a ritual of forbidden magic. Harry steps in and breaks up the group of wizards only for the magic to touch on him briefly then finish it's work. The result is rather... peculiar. Harry/Thor
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own either Harry Potter or Avengers.

* * *

><p>"Harry, mate, you ready to go in?" Ron asked, wand out and at the ready.<p>

"Yeah, just give me a minute. My magic's kind of..." Harry trailed off, closing his eyes briefly and pulling in his magic. It was weird. His magic had never really gone this crazy within him though there had been that one time when he had gotten his tattoos. "They must be really close to finishing in there."

"The others did say that the magic was too thick in there to get through," Ron commented. "I think you'll have to be the one to do it."

Harry sighed. "Just because the amount of magic that I had doubled in size after the war, doesn't mean I have to do everything."

"Well, you are the Head of the Auror department," Ron said, grinning.

"Oh, right," Harry replied sheepishly.

Ron snorted. "So do you have any plans for tonight?"

"Ron!"

"Hermione and I are worried about you."

"I'm not... Ugh, with everyone hero worshipping me, it would practically take a god to actually notice me," Harry grumbled.

"Harry, the guys are ready," Aaron called over, waving his wand. "The wards are done."

"Okay. I'm on the way," Harry replied, turning back to look at Ron. "Can we just go out together? Just as friends?"

"You know Hermione's all but ready to give birth," Ron said then his eyes lit up. "You could take Draco."

Harry snorted, drawing holly elder wand and stepping into the doorway. "Just because we dated for two weeks, doesn't mean I love the guy."

"Go on," Ron urged, shooing him through the door. "We'll be right behind you as soon as you sound the all clear."

Harry chuckled quietly, murmuring a quiet lumos as he went through the dark home. They had received a call early today about a suspicious gathering of wizards and witches, something about dark magic being used. The magic he could feel now was all dark magic, hungry, cold and tempting. Harry was probably the only one amongst the aurors that could withstand this much dark magic. The others hadn't been in Voldemort's 'care' for a week right before the end of the war.

He could hear chanting in a few rooms ahead of him and he made ready to break up the summoning ritual. His tattoos hummed with magic around him, comforting him while letting him know there were no threats in the hallways he passed. He had gotten them during his second year of auror training, had them infused with protective magic and magic to enhance his senses, his strength. One lion and one snake entangled on his back.

The chanting got louder as he reached the door to what could technically be called the living room, if this wasn't a mansion. Harry stood before the door for a minute, took a deep breath, then burst through and stopped in his tracks as foreign magic attempted to touch his mind. The magic from the ritual surrounded him and he had to fight back, protecting his mind. He put up magical walls around himself and forced the magic back, sighing when his mind was clear of whatever the magic was. He could feel some lingering magic around his scar then it went back to one of the people standing around.

He watched as the magic went back to flowing around the ritual circle and then raised his wand. "Stop! You are all under arrest!"

People jumped, turned to look at him and yelped. The magic that was flowing around the circle started to swirl faster, quicker and Harry sighed. "Always has to be me that finishes this, isn't it?"

Harry cast one, two spells, one right after the other, watched the men and women around the circle loose their wands. Harry idly noted that all of these people were teenagers, freshly out of whatever school they had gone to. One or two were adults and would have hopefully known better. The second spell bound their hands together with rope, causing everyone to argue and pout at each other.

"You two over there! Help me finish this. We don't want this stray magic getting out of hand," Harry called over, pointing at one man and one woman. They started, glared at him but nodded, standing back in the circle. Harry let them pick up their wands and together they wound the magic into a tight little ball.

Harry would have called to it but the magic started to race around the room, like it was a ball being bounced. The magic glowed gold then silver.

Harry yelped as his scar started to... tingle. He reached out a hand to rub at it and watched as the wild ball of magic slowed to a stop in the center of the room and spit something out.

Harry stared and stared. Blinked. Pinched himself for good measure. There was a tall man standing in the center of the room. Blond, had strange armor on and had a big hammer at his waist. Rather attractive too, Harry distantly thought. The wild magic rolled toward Harry and stayed as the wizard wearily called it into him, feeling it join his own magic.

The man in the center of the room turned around, searching his surroundings. He looked bewildered, like he wasn't used to being summoned. Harry laughed and he realized it sounded a little hysterical to his own ears. The man turned toward him, walked up to him and stopped a few inches before him. Harry could see the guy's right hand grip the hammer's hilt like he knew how to wield it in battle. Maybe even participated in a few battles of his own. "Where am I?"

"Uh, you're in London?" Harry said, knowing it came out like a question. "You know what... This is a dream, okay? It's just a weird dream and you're back in your comfortable bed."

"It does not feel like any dream I've had," the man remarked, glancing at him. "I can feel much magic in this place and it is not familiar. 'Tis not Loki's magic or my father's or Frigga's. Yours?"

Harry stared, not sure what to say.

The man continued to stare at him, eyes giving him a thorough once over look that ended up on Harry's forehead and his scar.

"Your forehead..." the guy trailed off, reaching out with a hand and smoothing Harry's hair off of his forehead with a thumb. "A Midgardian lightning bolt."

Harry started and backed up, raised his wand again. "Personal space! Where the hell are you from?"

The man stared at him, smiled. "I am Thor, of Asgard. And you are?"

Harry stared back, turned to the doorway. "RON!"

* * *

><p>"What? What is it?" Ron called, running into the room and stopping at Harry's side.<p>

Harry gestured to the guy who called himself Thor. Ron followed Harry's pointing, his eyes already widening.

"He says his name is Thor. Ron, I think they just summoned Thor," Harry started, frowning and starting to fidget. "I think I just helped to summon Thor."

Ron stared at the man, noted the hammer and the strange armor. "Are you sure, mate? He could be a guy with amnesia. There was that one time..."

"Can't you feel the magic surrounding him? And the hammer?" Harry hissed out, interrupting his best friend. "'Cause I can. And oh Merlin! I didn't mean it!"

Thor, or the guy calling himself Thor, stared at Harry, raised an eyebrow. "You did not mean what? I can clearly see that this was not your fault."

"How in the hell can you see that?" Harry asked, more bewildered than Thor was right now.

"Your magic. It calls to me while the magic that brought me here does not," Thor, for lack of a better or more correct name, replied steadily.

Ron snorted, laughing quietly.

Harry whipped around to glare at his best friend.

"Harry..." Ron said, still laughing. "Only you would mention a god earlier in a conversation and then actually meet one."

Harry sighed then his eyes widened and he turned to stare up at Thor. "If you're actually Thor and your father is actually... Oh Merlin! We're going to be in _so_ much trouble!"

Ron looked at him then went pale.

"We summoned Thor," Harry whispered. "By accident but still... You're meant to be... What did you call where you're from?"

"Asgard."

Harry narrowed his eyes and took the last few steps back to lean against the wall. "We're doomed."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry watched as Thor stood in the middle of the room. The god stood still, watching as everyone around him moved about. Harry's own team kept their distance from Thor, obviously not knowing what to do with an Aesir. And the man calling himself Thor was definitely an Asgardian if the magic dancing about his hammer and Thor himself was any indication. To Harry, the magic coming from Thor felt... strange and yet familiar.

"Ron, do we have any books on Asgard?" Harry asked, turning to look at his best friend.

Ron wrinkled his nose as the men and women who had done this were lead out of the room. "Harry, you're asking me about this?"

Harry snorted. "Okay, I'll go ask Hermione then."

"You want to take Thor with you then? I don't know if he's going to be friendly or not," Ron remarked, gesturing at where Thor's right hand was on the hammer at his waist.

"He certainly seems friendly enough," Harry commented, staring at Thor. The other man was looking at him unabashedly, occasionally moving up to study his scar from a distance. "His magic feels familiar though for some reason."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "It 'feels' familiar to you?"

"Yeah?" Harry said. "What's the problem with that?"

"Harry, you know that you have a different relationship with your magic than most of us do," Ron explained. "You've told me and Hermione about it on multiple occasions. You have a lot more than us too. Maybe Thor knows something?"

"I'll ask him," Harry said, glancing at a few members of his team. They were mostly done here and were just getting ready to go back to the ministry. "I'll also see about sending him home. It's not like _we _can send him home without looking for a spell."

"Okay, mate. We can do without you for now if you want to go visit Hermione," Ron said. "The magic seems to be contained. After this, it's just paperwork."

"Alright then," Harry said, then trailed through the group of aurors and gave his last orders. He nodded at a few friends then went up to stand in front of Thor, who focused on him again.

Thor stared at him, studied his scar for a minute. "Would I be right to suspect you are Harry Potter?"

Harry started, peering up at him. "How do you know my name?"

"It has been many ages since my father cast out the two Seidr that caused so much trouble," Thor remarked, eyes darkening at the word that was unfamiliar to Harry. He guessed that Thor had spoken in old norse as it hadn't sounded like any languages he had heard.

If Harry hadn't been absolutely sure that Thor was telling the truth, he might have thought the man was making everything up. As it was, before he had gone up to talk to Thor, he had cast a spell that would tell him whether or not the other man was lying. The big hammer at his waist was also a rather telling fact as were the sparks of lighting that were coming off of the hammer that Harry could see.

"You have the feel of familiar Aesir magic about you and your friends. Loki used to come on a few of the signings every few centuries. He has well told me about the Midgardian wizards and witches."

Harry stared, mouth partly open. "You mean..."

"Yes," Thor responded. "The first of your kind were not of Midgard."

"Huh. Professor Binns was a crap teacher. What do you mean, 'signings'?" Harry muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Thor studied him briefly before starting to explain. "I do not remember the names of those sorcerers that father banished but they wrecked much havoc in the nine realms. In order to maintain peace in Asgard and here, Odin arranged for the two of them to sign a peace treaty every 150 years. After the two died, the peace treaty went to their children and their children's children."

Thor stopped, raised an eyebrow. "I am surprised you do not know of this."

"Well, my history of magic professor was a ghost," Harry commented, grinning a little. "He wasn't entirely there in the head, I suppose. My other best friend probably knows though."

"A ghost?" Thor repeated, frowning. "Had he not been called to Valhalla?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. He's gone now. About you getting home though..."

Thor peered beyond him then glanced upward briefly, sighing heavily. "As of two weeks ago, I do not have a way to go back to Asgard. The Bifrost was broken. I am not sure whether father would have enough energy to summon me home. How is it that a group of wizards and witches were able to summon me?"

Harry paled a little. "I don't know. We'll be able to ask them soon enough. And I guess we'll have to figure out a way for you to get home then?"

Thor narrowed his eyes and took a step closer toward Harry. "You have no need to fear me."

"Well, excuse me if I'm a little nervous around the son of Odin," Harry commented but shook his head. "It's not your fault," Harry added quietly a moment later, taking a step backward.

Thor nodded. "I have gathered as much. Your story has gone around Asgard thousands of times. I am sorry that we were not able to help you in your fight."

Harry's jaw dropped. "You... you know about all of..."

Thor smiled. "Yes. Though we were not allowed to come to your aid. My father forbid it."

"Your father... Well, I could understand that. If my father was the ruler of the nine realms, I would totally do what he said."

Thor chuckled, right hand dropping to Mjolnir at his waist. "You were a very brave warrior."

Harry blushed a little then sighed. "Well, I was kind of forced into it. It wasn't really-"

Thor reached out a hand to grasp Harry's shoulder, smiled softly. "If the ones that did not fight in your stead were still alive, I would show them what we Aesir thought of them. We do not make our children fight wars by themselves."

Harry nodded idly, feeling the warmth from Thor's hand even through his sweater. It felt nice though Harry knew that Thor was way out of his league, being a god and all. Hell, Thor probably had a partner already. Harry was just lonely; he had been kind of serious when he had said that the only person that would actually notice him would be a god. Right now, everyone was busy hero-worshipping him. It wasn't even remotely fun anymore.

His two best friends already had a kid and Hermione was three days away from giving birth again. And Christmas was coming up in a week or so. "Uh, thanks?"

"Out of curiosity, when's the last time you were on Earth?" Harry asked belatedly, feeling the other aurors start to apparate out. Thor removed his hand and glanced around the room, watched a few people vanish on the spot.

"I believe it was two weeks ago?" Thor remarked, peering down at him. "I met the good Jane Foster, who studied the stars. She may be able to help if your people cannot send me back."

"I've never heard of Jane Foster," Harry replied. "Where did you land when you came to Midgard, as you call it?"

"New Mexico, I think it was called."

"Huh. We're in London, England right now so that's a long ways to go," Harry said. "We'll probably be able to send you back in a few days."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "And if I want to stay for more than that?"

Harry's eyes widened. "You want to stay? Why?"

"I am curious about your ways," Thor remarked, grinning a little. "We do not have many sorcerers anymore in Asgard."

Harry nodded. "But what about your father? Won't he be mad with me and the others for accidentally summoning you?"

"Yes, however Heimdall will see that I am not being harmed," Thor replied. "Besides, my father might even approve of this."

"Right... seeing new cultures, I suppose," Harry said, grinning bemusedly. "Do you want to come with me to see my friend? I was going to have dinner with them tonight but I'm sure they'd be able to set a fourth place for you."

"Would your friends be willing enough?" Thor asked, a little hesitantly. "I would not want to impose."

"No. They'll be fine with it," Harry replied. "They're used to me and my godson coming over to visit. I'm sure they'll enjoy meeting you."

"Very well. I will go with you."


End file.
